The Gravedigger Alternate Ending
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: What happens when Brennan leaves Booth a not but the note is not complete! This is an alternate ending to the gravediggertitle gives it away a little don't you think First ever fanfiction so please review good or bad


**Bones – The Gravedigger alternate ending**

**Disclaimer – I do not own bones**

Booth surveyed the site he thought that the burial would be obvious but he couldn't see any sign no tyre tracks, different shading of colour, anything. He ordered his team to search for any sign and stood helpless wanting to do something to find his bones that meant more to him than even himself didn't know its extent. It felt he had stood there for days, weeks staring endlessly at the ground; then he saw it a flume of dust broke the surface. Filled with hope he ran from his position not taking his eyes of that position.

He began digging and found an arm and pulled his Bones from her grave. She gasped for air and to his delight her first word was "Booth" and the smile he loved so much stretched ear to ear at the sight of him. By now the others had come and recovered Hodgins they barely acknowledged Angela planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

Then Booth's heart broke as his partners smile turned to agony. Confused checking his partner for wounds he turned her over and a piece of glass protruded from the left side of her back bleeding excessively. He sent for help and cradled his bones in his armed carful not to hurt her further. She slowly lifted her head to look at him and started to speak in a weak voice so unlike her usual tone "Booth I ..." and Booth stared into to her steely blue eyes as his bones went limp in his arms.

Booth found him self repeating on word and each time became more worried and desperate "Bones"

Though as much as he disliked crying in front of his colleagues he couldn't stop himself, probably down to his alpha male tendencies and with that thought he thought the tears would never stop.

Brennan woke in her apartment not remembering how she had got here the last thing she remembered was being dug from her grave by Booth. Then she remembered Hodgins had he made it out the car?

With that thought she found herself inside the Jeffersonian. Knowing her change in location in a split second was completely impossible Brennan came to the only logical explanation she was in a coma. Intrigued what her mind would conjure she walk around the lab she saw Zach looking at one of the limbo cases. Though he was concentrating there was something about her colleague that she had never seen before sadness.

Eager to see Angela she made her way to her office only to find Hodgins comforting a grief stricken Angela who's face she couldn't see as it was buried in Hodgins chest. Brennan then looked at Hodgins face to see the same difference as she did in Zach's but his was deeper and from his puffy eyes he had obviously been crying.

Unable to watch any longer Brennan thought of the person out of all she wanted to see most.

Booth. She expected to find him in his office as she found the others at the Jeffersonian but she found herself in Booths bedroom.

Booth was sat on the end of the mattress staring at the floor as if in a deep conversation. He like the others didn't appear complete Booth looked defeated as if he had lost everything and given up hope. I couldn't see his face but I predicted it was full of grief.

My hearth broke to the point I gasped his name.

"Booth"

"Bones???"Booth replied sounding confused. He lifted his head to see his Bones standing before him.

They stared into each others eyes time stood still until Brennan broke the silence. "Are you okay? Has something happened?"

Booth looked at her she was unable to describe the look on his face then he spoke "Yeah …. You died"

Brennan didn't know what to say she just stared at her partner until she asked the question to which she didn't want the answer. "How?"

"After the explosives went off I found where the car was buried I found you first and pulled you out then I found that you were injured….. in the blast a piece of glass stabbed you in the heart"

Tears came in both of their eyes both not knowing what to say, and then Brennan remembered the note. "Did you get my note?"

Booth looked down at his hands and slowly unclenched them and the note became visible. "Yeah" he replied obviously still shocked by his dead partner in his room. "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea but you look like you've seen a ghost which is what I must be" She stepped forward and bent down to his level as he was rereading her note then he looked at her with his deep chocolate eyes coming close to tears again. "I didn't write something on that note which I think you should know " Gaining her strength she said the three words that have been eating her for months "I love you"

A smile spread over his face "I love you to Temperance" Then they continued to stare into each others eyes when a light covered his Bones in an angelic light and he said "Are you sure you're a ghost and not an angel"

She glared at him for bringing up there most common bickering topic at this moment but instinctively moved her hands above her head checking for a hallo not knowing if you could feel a hallo she asked Booth who said she didn't.

Then she looked into the light and a smile stretched from ear to ear and tears of happiness came to her eyes "mom".

Booth stared in awe at the beauty of his Bones showing happiness on the out side but inside he was crushed at all the time they wasted when they could have been together. He always thought that she would never think of him in that way, how wrong he had been.

The next words Brennan said baffled him completely.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Not believing you about heaven"

His smile grew until he heard her next words.

"I have to go … Ill see you in the future" Before he could say his doubts of himself getting to heaven as if reading his mind she said "you're the best man I know and love so if who ever is in charge up there doesn't let you in ….. well I wont go into the details but it wont be pretty"

Trying to sty for a moment longer she stared into his eyes and barely whispered "goodbye" and she was gone. Tears fell down Booth's face but though they were of sadness some were of happiness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Unable to return to the bureau after his Bone's death he took the offer that he was going to decline. He was going to Iraq to train snipers. Though it pained him to leave Parker until he returned he found that he didn't have the energy he used to even when Rebecca considered extending their time together it brought him little happiness.

2 months later

Booth is in the middle of a training session straining his snipers from the top of a building to hit red targets in the abandoned building across the street when a bomb went off. Their building collapsed. All of the young trainees survived so far there was one unaccounted for and their leader was also missing they continued to search the wreckage and discovered Booth's body covering the missing trainee. Booth had died saving his trainee and though he wasn't there for the ceremony he was awarded a silver star.

Booth saw the light and his Bones came into view. Running towards each other they embraced and shared the kiss both of them had literally died for.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the years past more of the squints we reunited Hodgin's and now Angela could see them smiling at the end of the light. She first went to Hodgin's and kissed him passionately he broke the kiss to stare at the wife he had missed for the past few months and looked at her with his I know something that you are going to love smile. He stepped aside and Angela began to squeal with excitement and was jumping up and down clapping with a huge smile on her face as she watched her favourite non-couple now couple kissing.

The End

This is my first ever fan fiction story so any comments good or bad are welcome!!


End file.
